Cendrillon casse les c
by Tia74
Summary: Cendrillon veut que sa marraine la fée sauve Gabriel
1. Chapter 1

Cendrillon Casse les couilles

Je me présente : je suis marraine la bonne fée.

D'après mon nom vous devez vous douter d'une chose, c'est que je suis une fée, et une marraine assez bien conservée d'ailleurs. Je sais, ça fait deux choses, mais on ne va pas jouer sur les mots. Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne suis pas comme la fée clochette qui meurt dès qu'on ne croit plus en elle, non ! Moi je suis au chômage technique.

Vous croyez que c'est rémunéré ? Malheureusement non, je ne vie que de magie et d'eau chaude. Ce n'est pas seulement un travail d'être fée, c'est ce que je suis au quotidien. En plus je suis une marraine donc je suis assigné à quelqu'un. Je crois que vous avez dû voir les parrains magiques ? Et bien, c'est de la merde !

En plus Timmy a deux parrains pour le prix d'un et surtout c'est des conneries ce truc qu'il faut être un enfant triste et malheureux pour en avoir. Non on a des filleuls qui ont tout âge, mais à une seule condition : c'est d'avoir un grand cœur, être ouvert aux autres et ne pas avoir de bol dans la vie. Alors je peux vous dire les asociaux eux font pas les malins tous les jours.

Mais depuis ce foutu dessin animé, les hautes instances ont décidées que toute personne assignée à une marraine ou à un parrain fée, et depuis l'émancipation de la femme, certaines ne souhaitent plus devenir fée alors le recrutement ce fait chez les hommes enfin ça reste original, si vous appréciez de voir un homme en tutu chapeau pointu.

Bref les hautes instances voulaient que seuls les enfants aient des parrains fée, mais le syndicat des fées a protesté contre ça et a porté plainte contre les créateurs du dessin aminé qui ne sont pas des humains, mais des fées. Et oui ! Malheureusement pour le syndicat ils ont perdu le procès et ils n'ont pas eu grand-chose des hautes instances :

Seulement que les marraines qui sont là depuis plus de 2 siècles ont le droit de garder leurs anciens comme leurs nouveaux filleuls de tout âge et de continuer d'utiliser l'ancien règlement.

Et heureusement pour moi ça fait 3 siècles que j'étais là ah, ah cool. Mais ce qui était un problème c'était que ça faisait 3 siècles que j'étais toujours apprenti marraine la bonne fée, même avec les tonnes de filleuls que j'avais cependant il fallait que ce soit eux qui nous appelle, leur inconscient nous appelle à l'aide.

On ne doit pas intervenir sous aucun prétexte dans leur vie, mais on peut leur donner une opportunité de réussir leur vie. Donc ce que vous appelez chance ou autres, c'est nous qui la créons, mais on doit rester discret et personne ne doit le savoir donc chut secret. Personne c'est-à-dire même pas notre bosse.

Pour atteindre le niveau de marraine officielle, il faut que au moins 50 de mes filleuls m'appellent, mais je n'étais qu'à 49 depuis plus de 2 ans maintenant. Là encore il y avait un problème pour les anciens comme pour les nouvelles fées, si à la fin de notre 3ème siècle d'apprentissage on n'a pas atteint ce quota :

On risque de perdre tous nos filleuls et de tout recommencer à zéro, sauf que pour les anciennes fées fallait ce taper le nouveau règlement.

Je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas les enfants au contraire je les adore, mais ce qui est bien c'est le fait de les voir grandir et affronter les étapes de la vie avec un petit coup de main de notre part. Maintenant je suis une marraine accomplie, mais je dois vous avouez que ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours.

Surtout que j'attendais avec impatience que l'un de mes filleuls m'appelle, car de nos jours les gens ont de la ressource, en plus des marraines fée, il y aussi les anges gardiens. Alors eux je ne vous en parle pas, tous ce qu'ils font s'est obéir aux ordres et ne font pas la différence entre un mec et une fille !

Car eux même on ne sait pas ce qu'ils sont vu que les anges en générales sont asexués. Evidemment il y a aussi Castiel l'ange dans Supernatural, heureusement pour nous, ce n'est qu'un²e série Tv. Et oui je regarde la Tv chez moi, et encore oui, j'ai un chez moi, c'est sûr ce n'est pas un loft ni une villa, mais c'est mieux que rien.

J'habite dans un arbre et pour seul voisin, j'ai un écureuil et des pigeons, alors pour la conversation ce n'est pas toujours le top. Mais bon passons, Castiel existe réellement et oui, néanmoins il n'est pas aussi beau gosse que l'acteur qui le joue dans la série, car croyez-moi c'est mon supérieur enfin l'un de mes supérieures.

Tous ça pour dire que les anges gardiens, tout est dans leur nom, nous on crée l'opportunité et eux ils vous sauvent en cas de pépins ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas, mais je suis aussi là pour protéger mes filleuls uniquement ceux qui m'ont appelé. On ne va pas trop s'attarder sur eux.

Dans mon cas c'est que même si les enfants étaient malheureux, ils étaient trop fiers pour appeler à l'aide. Quant aux adultes faut pas en parler, ils étaient fières et ne montraient aucun signe sur le visage qu'ils étaient malheureux jusqu'à ce qu'ils en finissent, faut bien le dire, je ne sais pas le deviné qu'ils sont malheureux, je ne suis pas télépathe juste empathe et encore.

Mais bon moi il me fallait que un de mes 500 filleuls m'appelle - j'en avais plus avant mais avec la crise ça c'est un peu réduit - pour que j'intervienne et que tout le monde soit heureux et que je passe mon dernier examen tranquillement. Il ne me restait plus qu'un mois avant de tous recommencé a zéro et suivre le nouveau règlement à la lettre, déjà que je ne suis pas trop l'autre alors, oui je suis une rebelle. Bon revenons à nos moutons, commençons par le début de l'histoire.

Alors au commencement Dieu créa la terre… non je rigole on ne va pas trop aller loin, revenons juste 6 mois plus tôt au moment où je vérifiais un à un tous mes filleuls qui aurait besoin de moi, car on se rapprochait vite du point de non retour avec sa cloche qui sonne, oh ce qu'elle me cassait la tête !

Tous les jours un peu plus forts, rien de tel pour ne pas oublier une minute mon objectif, surtout qu'elle est bien placée dans mon salon et vu qu'elle est grosse, mon salon est englouti par elle. Tout à coup j'entendis un petit sifflement dans mon oreille, ça m'énervait car ça faisait au moins trois jour que ça durait.

Alors avec la cloche qui sonnai et ça en plus j'en avais un peu marre donc, je décide d'aller voir ou peut me mener ce sifflement très aigu. Je me téléporte façon Sangoku et arrivé à un endroit que je ne reconnaissais pas, mais que je reconnus après quelque seconde car ça faisait 3 siècles que je n'y avais pas remis les pieds.

C'est Bruxelles car à l'époque c'était un marrais, et maintenant c'est une ville marrais. J'étais devant un appartement, je volais jusqu'à une fenêtre et vît une fille qui pleure, mais comme je n'avais aucune idée de qui cela pouvait bien être.

J'hésitais un moment et puis je décidais d'abord de l'observer avant d'agir pour si elle a les critères qu'il faut, c'est bien d'être triste et de pleurer, mais ce n'est pas tout. J'avoue que les règles me dépassent un peu par moment, mais ces critères ne sont pas uniquement des règles, ce sont autant des principes à suivre.

Alors après 3 jours passé à l'observé je décide de ne par intervenir car miss était pourrir gâté comme ce n'est pas permis, bien qu'elle ait tous les critères, Moi se genre de truc je ne supporte pas, j'allais disparaître comme j'étais apparu quand tout à coup j'entendis :

- Si j'étais toi, je l'aiderais

Je me retournais et vis apparaître un archange devant moi et pas n'importe le quel c'était le messager de Dieu en personne Gabriel. D'une telle beauté que j'en avais le souffle coupé, mais je répondis au bout d'un moment :

- Gabriel que me vaux le plaisir de te voir, ne me dit rien, tu veux m'annoncer que c'est le nouveau messie

Gabriel : à ta place je ne rigolerais pas de ces choses

Moi : A moins que tu aie quelque chose d'important à me dire je m'en vais ciao

Gabriel : Silence, ne bouge pas

A oui vous vous dites, j'allais défiés son autorités et m'en allez tranquillement vu que je suis rebelle, ben pas à ce point-là et vaux mieux être fous plutôt que de désobéir à un Archange et qui plus est le messager de Dieu. Je n'avais pas trop envie d'être réduit en poussière de fée. Me retournant vers lui, il me dit :

- Dieu n'est pas content de tes performances ces derniers temps surtout depuis le Titanic

Moi : Mais ce n'était pas ma faut, tout ce que j'ai fait c'était faire apparaître un iceberg, mon filleuls le voulais, et j'ai essaie de le protégé aussi bien que j'ai pu, et puis le bateau aurait au moins du être…

Gabriel : oui c'est justement là ton problème, tu ne réfléchis pas aux conséquences de tes actes, mais peut importe là n'est pas la question

Moi : c'est quoi la question alors, parce que moi je ne comprends pas ta venue

Gabriel : C'est Dieu qui t'envoie Cendrillon pour que tu l'aides dans son ouvrage

Moi : Attend tu rigole, elle Cendrillon, elle pourri de l'intérieure comme de l'extérieure, et en plus elle a une chambre

Gabriel : ce n'est pas ça qui content, cette fille a besoin d'aide et c'est quelqu'un de bien, ses pleures on déchiré les portes du paradis et ont brisés le cœur de Dieu. Donc tu sais se que tu dois faire

Moi : Mais enfin pourquoi un archange dois faire le travaille d'un ange ou d'un des autres

Gabriel : Ait la foi, tu n'as pas a défier la parole de Dieu ou tu seras maudite

Moi : Allons relaxe, je ne défis rien du tout et puis je ne suis pas un ange pour obéir sans réfléchir, je me pose des questions c'est tout après tout je suis humaine non ?

Gabriel : Fée, tu ne l'est plus c'est bien ça votre problème avec vous les fées toujours dicté par les sentiments

Moi : Ah oui d'accord, je ferrai ce que Dieu veux mais la prochaine fois ne nous insulte pas et je préférais avoir un message de lui en personne

Gabriel : Blasphème, mais soit qu'il en soit ainsi mais avant de partir je n'aurais qu'une recommandation à te faire

Moi : Qui est ?

Gabriel : Soit discrète cette fois-ci

Et il disparue avec cette lumière blanche avec laquelle il est apparu. Bon au bout de quelque minute de réflexion, je décidais d'intervenir, car les sifflements recommençais de plus belle, et j'apparu devant elle d'une manière assez original. Avec des feu d'artifices et des serpentins, elle avait l'air très surprise de ma venue (ils le sont tous d'ailleurs) quand tout disparue, j'allais ouvrir la bouche, mais elle me devança et me dit :

- Non mais ça va pas tu veux réveiller tous le quartier ou quoi !

Moi : ah ben non, je n'ai pas pensée à ça

Cendrillon : tu m'étonnes et t'es qui d'abord ?

Moi : je suis ta marraine la bonne fée

Cendrillon : Ah oui, t'arrive toujours de cette manière devant tes fioles

Moi : oui, ça fait 100 ans maintenant que je fais mon entrée de cette manière, avant c'était plutôt très kitch

Cendrillon : Bien au moins t'es plus originale que les autres

Moi : comment ça les autres, t'en a eu d'autres marraines avant moi ?

Cendrillon : oui, j'en ai eu une vingtaine et dans le lot y avait un mec, c'était assez marrant, mais t'es sur que t'es une marraine fée

Moi : oui, sur et certaines, pourquoi tu demandes sa ?

Cendrillon : T'as le look d'un démon, voir une bikeuse, montre ta baguette !

Moi : le look d'un démon ! Ok, je n'ai pas de baguette

Cendrillon : Ah bon, tous ceux que j'ai rencontrés en avait une pourtant

Moi : Il faut être une marraine accomplit pour en avoir une

Cendrillon : Ah oui d'accord, t'es quoi pour l'instant ?

Moi : Ben je suis qu'un apprenti, mais j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que n'importe qui tu a eu avant moi

Cendrillon : Ah oui, je vois peu importe le dernier est resté pendant au moins de 2 semaines, vu que t'es sans baguette, tu vas rester pas plus d'une semaine

Moi : je vais te décevoir, je resterai au moins 1 mois voir toute ta vie avec toi, de toute façon t'es mon dernier examen en vue donc je ne crois pas qu'on va se lier d'amitié

Cendrillon : T'en mieux comme ça au moins ça me facilitera la tâche

Sur le moment je ne disais rien et ne réalisais pas encore à quel point, j'étais dans la merde, mais je comprenais une chose c'était pourquoi tous les autres l'avais laissée tomber, en tous cas Disney et sa Cendrillon c'est tout aussi de la merde que les parrains magique, parce que contrairement au dessin animé Cendrillon n'a pas d'amis appart les souris et celle-ci, elle a des souris, mais c'est pour nourrir son python Sultan en tout cas je dois les sauvés aussi.

Cendrillon n'a pas que 2 sœurs, mais elle en a une ribambelle au moins 15 de frère et sœurs. Une famille aussi nombreuse ça devrait être interdit et son père il devrait être mort, ben ce n'est pas le cas il est en fuite rechercher par la police pour polygamie, le type à au moins 6 femmes, mais la mère de Cendrillon est morte à l'accouchement.

Cette fille est chouchoutée par son père, mais dès qu'il n'est plus dans les parages ses belles-mères en profitent pour bien le maté. Et depuis qu'il est en fuite c'est l'enfer sur terre pour elle. Je comprends certaines choses. Plus les jours passèrent plus je me disais que j'avais fait une belle erreur de l'accepté en tant que fiole mais qui suis-je pour refusé un ordre direct venant de Dieu.

La première semaine passa comme une lettre à la poste, tout aussi lentement et bien que possible, mais au début de la 2ème semaine je ne m'attendais pas particulièrement à ce qui allais se passé. La veille, je lui avais dit que je devais vérifiez si tous mes autres fioles s'en sortais plutôt bien et déjà là elle me fit une crise de jalousie pas possible et me sortit le nouveau règlement d'un point à l'autre, j'étais très surprise surtout qu'il y avait au moins 500 articles et point à tout cassé, elle me dit que les parrains magique devraient avoir une seule fiole jusqu'à l'âge 12 ans.

La je lui rappelle qu'elle a 15 ans et qu'à ce moment là je trouverai ça assez bizarre dans d'autre circonstance. Mais elle me répondit que dans sa tête elle avait toujours une âme d'enfant, je lui confirmais qu'avec ses 6 ans d'âge mental qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire plus enfant.

Et j'ajoutais que je suis une marraine qui est dans le milieu depuis bientôt plus de 3 siècles. Elle me rétorque que je suis plutôt bien conservé pour une vieille et qu'elle comprend mon look, voulant rester jeune. Je continue en ignorant son commentaire, que tous les parrains magiques ou fées peuvent toujours suivre l'ancien règlement et lui fit apparaître en claquant 3 fois des doigts, un gros livre très poussiéreux qui tenait ma table de chevet.

Je lui montrai la règle qui stipulait qu'une marraine fée avait le droit à au moins 600 filleuls et en partant je lui dis que j'avais au moins 500 filleuls et que ça risquait de prendre plus de trois jours avant que je ne réapparaisse et que si elle avait besoin de moi, elle n'avait qu'a m'appelé.

Et la je lui sors un Lg prada et lui dit qu'elle seul peut l'utilisé et le voir sauf peut-être les enfants entre 6-12ans peuvent le voir aussi, elle me dit que s'était pas gagné vu le nombre d'enfants entre 6-12ans qu'elle avait ici. Je lui dis de trouvé une solution car ce n'est pas gagné.

Je suis partis me reposé dans mon arbre au moins quelques heures, le lendemain et les jours d'après j'aurais sûrement beaucoup de travaille à faire. Ensuite je commençais mes tournées d'abord par les 49 autres fioles à qui j'étais apparue, il est claire que depuis 3 siècle les personnes ont changés il y eut de nouvelles personnes

Et comme ce qui était pratique c'était que ceux à qui j'étais apparue j'avais leur descendant donc s'était plutôt héréditaire en quelque sorte. Il était plus de 12h lorsque mon portable se mit à sonner avec la chanson qui terminait tous les derniers épisodes de chaque saison de Supernatural. Je regard le nom qui s'affiche sur l'écran et vois le nom de Cendrillon. Je me dis que ça va être une longue journée. Et me téléporte toujours façon Sangoku devant elle. Elle fut un peu surprise, mais me dit :

- J'aurais besoin de toi

Moi : ok vas-y surprend moi

Cendrillon : j'ai vu l'épisode de Supernatural d'aujourd'hui et il ne m'a pas plus

Moi : je vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir, même si moi non plus il ne m'a pas plus

Cendrillon : T'es une fée n'est-ce pas

Moi : Ah oui vraiment, tu m'en apprends une de ces nouvelles

Cendrillon : ce que je veux dire c'est que tu dois réalisez tout mes souhaits

Moi : Non du tout ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça

Cendrillon : Si j'ai lu tous ton règlement à la noix et bien qu'il soit assez complexe, le paragraphe 15 de l'article 29 stipule que si une fiole désir quelque chose ardemment même si est en dehors des principes primaires de sa marraine la fée, celle-ci doit lui obéir car son fiole passe avant tout

Je la regardais pendant un moment avant de répondre, je me dis que j'étais bien intelligente de lui avoir donné ce règlement et je lui dis :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Cendrillon : je veux que tu aie sauvez l'Archange Gabriel d'une mort certaines

Moi : Non, mais t'es malade ou quoi. On ne peut pas intervenir sur le destin des autres même si c'est pour une bonne cause

Cendrillon : Tu dois le faire surtout d'après le paragraphe 30 de l'article 40 qui est dit que toute fée peut altéré le destin de quelqu'un autre que l'un de ses fioles, si la fée estime qu'il a une grande destiné et tu sais très bien que Gabriel a une grande destiné

Moi : ok je vois mais je reste juste le temps de le sauvé et je repars juste après

Cendrillon : d'accord

Elle me le dit avec un sourire qui en disait long, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il signifiait sur le moment et avec mon empathie qui sonnait et signalait qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. Cependant j'étais trop énervé et sassez surprise par tous ça que je ne fis attention à rien. J'allais m'en aller quand elle me retient par le bras et me dit :

- Je viens avec toi !

Moi : non, je ne crois pas, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes à cause de toi !

Cendrillon : Ecoute fée, je viens que tu le veuille ou non, au moins comme ça je serai sur que tu as fait ton travail c'est dans le…

Moi : pas un mot de plus sur ce foutus règlement ou je te le fais bouffé

Cendrillon : une fée ne peut pas utiliser la violence sinon elle disparaît

Moi : qui dis que j'utiliserai la violence. Allez tient toi bien à moi

Cendrillon : Attend !

Moi : quoi encore !

Cendrillon : Prend cette veste au cas où on tombe sur eux

Moi : Non ça va abîmer mes ailles et tu fais quoi avec ce sac

Elle me força à le mettre et elle ne me dit plus rien, on partit. On arriva au début de l'épisode dehors dans la pluie, ce que je ne supporte pas, on entra, mais avant je la pris par le bras et lui dit :

- Tu ne parle à personne et ne touche à rien ok ?

Cendrillon : t'inquiète ce n'est pas mon genre

Ce qui fit que la plupart des personnes ce retournèrent vers nous et même Sam et Dean qui était juste devant nous et qu'on n'avait pas vu. Pendant une minute, j'avais l'impression qu'il me voyait, mais je crus que ce n'était qu'une impression. Et on continua notre chemin vers la réception en les dépassant, arrivé devant le réceptionniste qui lui me voyait et je savais pourquoi, mais cendrillon pas, je lui dis :

- Bonsoir nous voudrions 1 chambre avec 2 lits séparés

Réceptionniste : excusez-moi mesdames, mais je crois que ces messieurs étaient là bien avant vous

- Je le crois aussi

J'entendis la voix de Dean derrière moi, on se retourna toutes les 2 en même temps et Cendrillon lui dit :

- Je vous aie juste devancez c'est tout

Dean : Moi j'appellerai ça bousculer et surtout toi ma mignon

Il le dit en me regard et c'est là que je compris qu'ils pouvaient me voir, mais je ne comprendrais pas comment, alors je dis pour calmer le jeu :

- Excusez ma sœur, mais parfois elle a tendance à ce montré irrespectueuse, c'est la jeunesse elle a son franc parlé

Dean : je crois qu'il n'y a pas qu'elle qui peut se montré comme ça

- oh mais ce n'est rien je comprends ça aussi

Dit Sam en regardant Dean l'air de dire commence pas. Je l'a força à reculer, ils prirent notre place et le réceptionniste leur donna une chambre, pour nous il ne restait plus qu'une chambre et 1 seul lit, ce qui m'arrangeais, car je ne dors pas en service donc c'est bon. En partant Cendrillon me dis :

- Dis-moi, pourquoi tu leur à dit que j'étais ta sœur ?

Moi : regarde-moi je suis bien conservé, je ne vais pas leur dire que tu es ma fille, ça serait trop ridicule

Cendrillon : oui c'est clair, ça à l'air plus plausible

En arrivant devant l'ascenseur on tomba encore sur Sam et Dean, Cendrillon ne put s'empêché de dire :

- Cette fois on ne vous a pas dépassé

Ils se retournèrent assez confus et ennuyez, alors je leur dis :

- Ne faite pas attention elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue en face de beau mecs

Cendrillon : j'en reviens pas que t'es dis ça fée

Dean : Et moi dont

Sam : ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, tu ne crois pas ?

Moi : oh j'ai oublié quelque chose dans la voiture vas-y déjà je te rejoins

Cendrillon : Non, je viens avec toi, tu ne laisses pas toute seul ici

Et on partit sous le regard perplexe de Sam et de Dean qui lui avait un sourire au visage, on tourna à un coin, et je les regardai prendre l'ascenseur, je me retournai vers Cendrillon et lui dit :

- C'est quoi ton problème ?

Cendrillon : Non, toi c'est quoi ton problème ?

Moi : je ne rentre pas le dedans

Cendrillon : quoi dans l'ascenseur

Moi : Non dans l'armoire, bien sur l'ascenseur

Cendrillon : y a rien d'effrayant pourtant

Moi : je ne rentre pas dans quelque chose qui ne se porte pas tous seul

Cendrillon : ah oui, je vois ben on fait quoi

Je ne lui dis rien, mais l'attrape par l'épaule et on se transporta, on arriva à notre étage, mais pas à l'endroit ou je voulais, on s'est retrouvé juste dernière Sam et Dean quelques secondes après qu'ils soient de l'ascenseur. Ils se retournèrent vers nous en entendant Cendrillon dire :

- Tu peux prévenir quand tu fais… oh crotte !

Et elle courut de l'autre côté vers l'ascenseur voyant que les portes était encore ouverte, elle s'y introduit et les ferma, tout en me laissant seul avec ses 2 là. J'allais partir à mon tour quand Dean m'attrapa et ils m'emmenèrent dans leur chambre, je m'assis sur le lit et en fermant la porte Sam me dit :

- Qui es-tu et que nous voulez-vous ?

Moi : Rien de particulier juste passé des vacances sympathique

Dean : Sam on tient une comique ça va être marrant

Sam : tu ne crois pas qu'on va gober ça, tu sais au moins qui on est ?

Moi : euh… Simplet et Grincheux ?

Dean : tu feras moins la maligne quand on aura fin avec toi

Moi : je ne crois pas que vous commencerez quoi ce soit

Je voulus me téléporter, mais je n'arrivais pas pour une étrange raison. Sam allais dire quelque chose quand la lampe bougea un peut et quelque seconde après une partit du mur sortit de son centre, et nous étions tous surpris, Dean dit à Sam :

- Va s'y je m'occupe d'elle

Sam s'en alla nous laissant seule, Dean me regarda et je lui dis :

- Euh je peux enlève ma veste

Dean : tu te fois de moi ! Tu crois dans un spa ? Dis-moi tu es, vu que ta « sœur » ta lâché ?

Moi : Oui un peu. De un ce n'est pas ma sœur et de 2 je n'ai pas le droit de divulgué qui je suis à un humain

Dean : A mon avis tu ferras bien de me le dire sinon je te force

Moi : Ah oui, comme tu l'as appris en enfer… oups

Dean : oui c'est ce que je pensais tu es un démon et en plus ton look t'a trompé

Moi : non mais ça ne va pas ! Je ne suis pas un démon loin de là et mon look est très bien, c'est le look rockeur pas démon, je t'en ficherai des démons

Dean : oui c'est ce qu'ils disent tous, tu crois me tromper mais je vais bien qui tu es réellement

Moi : oh la, la, mais tu délire mon pauvre, y a pas que les démons qui savent ce que tu as fait en enfer, franchement tu ne crois pas un peut trop voir le mal partout

Dean : je ne crois pas, j'en suis et surtout avec les temps qui cours. Mieux ne vaut pas prendre de risque, alors tu me dis qui tu es ou j'utilise de l'eau bénite !

Moi : à qui la faute ? Vas-y je t'en prie, s'il faut que ça pour que je te prouve que je ne suis pas un démon, pas de problème, mais je ne compte pas sur moi te dire qui je suis

C'est à ce moment là que Sam revient dans la pièce et dit :

- On vous entend depuis l'autre pièce et puis j'ai trouvé ça, et le couple à disparut

Il montra la bague de fiançailles des 2 amoureux qui s'embrassaient dans le couloir avant qu'on ne rentre dans la chambre, alors Dean lui dit :

- Reste ici avec elle, je vais à la réception voir s'ils ne savent pas quelque chose, car elle commence à me tapez sur le système et en même temps je vais voir si sa copine est toujours dans les parages

Et il nous laissa, Sam me regarda pendant un moment et me dit :

- Si tu me disais qui tu es, ainsi je n'utiliserai pas la force

Moi : Wow changement radicale, c'est lui le méchant flic et toi le gentil c'est ça ?

Sam : Ne soit pas si effronté, d'autre aurais déjà commencé à te torturer

Moi : Ah oui c'est clair j'ai peur, mais tu te rappelle pas de moi

Sam : Non, pourquoi je devrais ?

Moi : bien sur que tu devrais, mais d'abord est-ce que je peux enlever ma veste, il fait un peu trop chaud ?

Sam me fit signe que je pouvais et je ressentais sa confusion et surtout sa méfiance envers moi, il se demandait qui je pouvais bien être. J'enlevais ma veste et mes ailes se déplièrent, ce qui surpris Sam, j'en profitais pour me transformé en luciole et partir aussi vite que possible, c'est la que la porte s'ouvrir laissant entré Dean et je saisis cette occasion pour partir.

J'entendis Sam alerté Dean, mais il était trop tard j'étais déjà loin. Je volais dans le couloir toujours en luciole, lorsque je me fis emprisonné dans une bulle en verre et je vis que c'était le réceptionniste qui m'avais attrapé et il m'emmena voir 2 personnes un homme et une femme, le réceptionniste dit à l'homme :

- Tiens Baldur je l'ai trouvé entrains de volé dans le couloir et voici pour toi Kali

Le réceptionniste tandis la bulle de verre au dénommé Baldur et il tendit 2 tube remplit de sang à Kali, Baldur me dit :

- Tu sais petite fée ce n'est pas bien de volé dans des endroits interdit

Moi : je sais, mais j'aime bien les endroits nouveaux et différents

- Tu te crois drôle, je pourrais t'écrasé comme une punaise

Baldur : Du calme Kali, je suis sur que cette fée à une bonne raison d'être ici n'est pas

Moi : Bien sur une fée n'est pas, là par hasard

Réceptionniste : elle est arrivée avec l'humaine que j'ai capturée

Kali : je propose de faire flambé la mouche

Moi : ce n'est pas juste je suis dans une bulle et sans défense, et puis j'ai un message pour vous

Baldur : Depuis quand les fées passent-elles des messages

Moi : depuis que l'un d'entre vous va vous trahir et que je sais qui c'est

Kali : Ah bon c'est qui dit nous son nom je le réduise en bouillit

Moi : pas de problème c'est Mercure

Réceptionniste : C'est absurde pourquoi je ferrai ça

Moi : je ne sais pas, mais l'humaine qui est avec moi est une médium, elle a eu une vision et elle la vu prévenir Lucifer


	2. Chapter 2

Mercure : c'est faut cette fée ment

Moi : Avez-vous déjà vu une fée mentir et pourquoi je mentirai

Mercure : Pour t'en tiré pardi

Baldur : il est vrai qu'une fée ne ment pas, mais j'ai quelque doute à ton sujet il est préférable d'aller cherché l'humain en question

Assez effrayé mercure voulu s'en chargé, mais Baldur lui fit digne de s'arrêté et on se retrouvait avec d'autre personne et quelque minutes plus tard Sam et Dean entrèrent de force dans la pièce poussé par 2 mastodonte, quand à Kali elle amena Cendrillon dans la pièce et la fit s'asseoir entre Sam et Dean et moi j'étais toujours dans ma bulle de verre au près de Baldur et Kali qui l'avait rejoint. Tout le monde s'assit et Baldur prononça un discours :

Bienvenue à tous depuis tant de millénaire d'existence je n'aurais jamais cru voir le jour ou Tant de Dieux serai dans un même endroit alors je vous dis quelque règle pour que tout se passe bien, pas de petite guerre entre nous, on ne touche pas au vierge locale on essaie de faire profile bas dans le voisinage. Voici notre problème l'apocalypse est là et il nous faut trouver une solution pour combattre Lucifer et avec nous, nous avons les réceptacles Sam et Dean, une marraine fée et sa protégé qui se trouve être médium. Alors quelqu'un à une solution

Moi je voudrais savoir pourquoi la fée clochette et Nostradamus se trouve ici.

Moi : Ah oui et moi qui croyait que Bodin était plutôt malin je crois que c'est raté

Odin : Estime toi heureuse d'être encore en vie car d'ici quelque minute tu ne le seras pas

Moi : ouh j'ai peur maman

Baldur : Du calme, Odin les fées sont pacifique et tu le sais si tu tue l'une d'entre elle on va avoir de sérieux problème avec les Anges, mais le problème est que sa protégé a vu que Lucifer allais se joindre à nous. Dit moi jeune humaine est-ce que c'est vrai

Cendrillon qui est sous le choc, est assez anxieuse à l'idée de répondre, mais fini au bout de quelque seconde d'hésitation par dire :

Oui je l'ai vu c'était Mercure et il l'a surement déjà prévenus

Celui-ci n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que Kali le détruit en fumé et Baldur dit à Cendrillon :

Dit moi humain es-tu sur qu'il la prévenue

Cendrillon : ben je l'ai pas vu le faire, mais je l'ai vu lui parlé dans ma vision donc je peut pas vous dire s'il l'a déjà prévenu

Ah ben c'est bien ça comme ça on doit pas trop réfléchir moi je m'en vais je prend pas de risque

Baldur : Calme toi Ganesh nous somme des Dieux, nous avons le pouvoir de l'affronter tous ensemble

Odin : c'est bien beau tous ça mais je crois que la vrai question c'est plutôt qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de ces réceptacle

Kali : y peut-être une solution à ça, mais faut savoir combien du temps il nous reste avant Lucifer ne débarque

Ou alors on mange la fée comme on le fessait avant, elle peut nous protégé

Moi : Mauvaise idée et en plus j'ai pas bon goût je vous serai plus utile vivante que morte

Personne n'a le temps de dire quoi se soit, que la porte s'ouvrit en trompe laissant apparaître Gabriel, mais de ce monde ci, qui dit en entrant :

Alors je vous aie manqué

Dean : Gab…

Il ne peut terminé car Gabriel lui coupe la voix avec son pouvoir et passe devant eux 3, le voyant entré Baldur dit tout simplement :

Loki

Loki : Mon invitation c'est perdu en chemin, Baldur et maintenant on laisse les adultes parlés ensemble

Sam, Dean et Cendrillon disparurent, ils se retourna et me vit dans la boule de verre, il eut un petit sourire et moi et la boule on disparut comme les 3 autres, et on réapparut dans la chambre de Sam et Dean qui discutait avec Cendrillon, en atterrissant sur le sol, j'eu très mal, mais la boule ne se brisa pas :

Aie

Ce qui attira leur attention, Sam me ramassa Dean et Cendrillon sont assez bouche bée et je leur dit :

Ben quoi vous n'avez jamais vu une boule magique

Cendrillon : Pourquoi tu leur as sorti que j'étais médium

Moi : Ah temps tu veux sauvé Gabriel oui ou non, ben c'était la seul solution

Cendrillon : Oui, mais je ne voulais pas que tu risque ma vie

Dean : Pourquoi sauvé Gabriel, il sait très bien se débrouillé seul

Moi : pas quand tu essaie de te battre contre ton grand frère en générale tu perd

Sam : Pour l'instant faut trouvé une solution pour sauvé les personnes dans le cagibis

Moi : y pas que eux qu'il faut libérer

Cendrillon : Mais comment tu t'es trouver dans cette

Moi : je ne sais pas parce qu'on mit a mis peut-être

Moi ce que je veux comprendre c'est comment une ci petite fée puisse venir toute seul ici

On se retourne tous et on voit Gabriel assit sur le canapé et je lui dis :

Fais moi sortir et tu verras à quel point je suis petite

Gabriel : t'es une petite effronté la fée, tu devrais avoir du respect pour tes supérieure

Moi : Mon vieux avec un lâche comme toi je ne crois pas

Dean : euh dites les amoureux, si on revenait à notre situation critique

Sam : Euh oui dis nous ce que tu fais ici

Dean : je savais que toute cette histoire te sentait à plein nez

Cendrillon : Non mais t'a vraiment rien compris il essaie juste de vous donnez un coup de main

Moi : ce n'est pas vraiment le moment toi commence pas

Gabriel : écoutez un peu la petite médium, elle a totalement raison je suis juste la pour vous sauvé

Dean : Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre, pour nous sauvé de quoi

Gabriel : Ils n'ont aucune chance contre Lucifer, il va les massacré comme rien

Moi : ça c'est claire, mais ça te dit pas de me faire sortir je commence un peu à manqué d'air

Il sourit et ne fit sortir de la non sans quelque turbulence, toujours en petite luciole, je pris ma taille normal au bout de quelque seconde et je dis :

Ouf encore un peu et je manquais de m'étouffé

Dean : Dommage pour toi, la bouche à bouche c'est mon truc, et on fait quoi maintenant

Gabriel : pas grand-chose puisque Kali vous à jeté un sort de sang et vous êtes coincé ici, faut juste le récupérer

Sam : ok et on fait ça comment

Gabriel : Vous rien mais moi j'ai un petit rendez-vous avec la belle Kali, j'ai eu une petite histoire avec elle

Dit-il en vaporisant un peu de sprays dans sa bouche, il me regarda avec un sourire et me dit avant de partir :

Ne t'inquiète pas ma beauté je reviendrais pour toi

Moi : Prend tous ton temps

Et il partit, Cendrillon me dit :

Fée, je rêve ou Gabriel viens de te dragué

Moi : Oui c'est ça tu rêve

Cendrillon : Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

Sam : Vous ne faites rien, vous restez ici le temps qu'on va libérer les gens :

Moi : Non du tout on ne reste pas ici, on s'en va et on retourne chez nous fiça

Cendrillon : On ne peut pas faire, ça on ne sait pas s'il est en sécurité et on pourrait au moins les aidés

Moi : non j'ai dit non on s'en va un point s'est tout, j'ai déjà assez de problème la haut pour que toi tu m'en ramène si tu veux rester ici pas de problème. Au revoir

Cendrillon : tu ne peux pas partir comme ça

Moi : Ben regard

J'allais m'en allé, mais elle me reteint par le bras pour me dire :

Ce n'est pas ce que dit le règlement…

Moi : Tu compte me le sortir à chaque fois, je l'ai jamais vraiment suivit de toute façon

Cendrillon : tu risque de gros problème si tu t'en va en me laissant ici, et tu sais de quoi je parle

Je la regardais pendant 2 min et m'assit sur le canapé, redevenir humain était ce que je risquais, j'aurais bien voulu, mais j'étais trop contente dans se que je fessais en tant que Fée marraine et tout le bien que je fessais. Sam et Dean me regardèrent pendant 2 min et Dean dit :

Bon on revient ne bougez pas

Moi : ça ne risque pas

Sans ajouté un mot de plus ils s'en allèrent, moi et Cendrillon on n'ajouta pas un mot, on resta silencieuse, car on sentait bien qu'il y avait une tension dans l'air, que si l'un de nous parlais sa risquait d'aller loin. On n'échangea même pas un regard, tellement j'étais en colère contre elle. On resta plus de 20 min ainsi avant que Sam vienne nous cherché, et rejoignit Baldur et Kali, Cendrillon dit en arrivant :

C'est quoi le plan

Sam : Le plan est d'enlevé nos protection pour faire venir Lucifer ici

Moi : C'est un plan foireux et on va tous mourir

T'es pas obligé de resté si t'a peur, et Gabriel est toujours en vie c'était une diversion

Nous dit Dean en entra, alors je me retournais vers Kali en disant :

C'est clair quand on sait que seul un ange peut tuer un autre ange, désolé ma belle

Tout à coup la lumière commença à clignoté alors je dis en sortant un poignard :

Bon quand faut y aller faut y aller

Cendrillon : je croyais que les fées étaient non violentes

Moi : Pas depuis la 2ème guerre mondiale et puis tant que je suis là je dois te protégé car ton ange gardien n'est pas là

Kali : Tu crois que c'est avec ce petit poignard que tu vas le repoussé

Dean : tu pourrais à peine l'égratigné si t'arrive à le touché

Sans lui répondre j'appuyais sur la manche du poignard et la lame s'agrandit pour en faire une épée, ils furent tous surpris, c'était à ce moment là que Lucifer entra et dit :

Salut les gars content de vous revoir

Baldur : Je ne vois pas qui te donne le droit de te comporté ainsi

Et il courut vers lui pour se battre avec lui, mais Lucifer le transperça le corps par sa seul main et lui dit quelque chose que je n'avais pas entendu, alors voyant ça Kali fit enflammé ces bras et jeta une boulle de feu sur Lucifer. Sam pris Cendrillon par le bras, Dean voulu me prendre mais je disparu en réalité j'étais juste invisible aux yeux de tous même de Lucifer, je me couchais par terre quand tous explosa. Toujours invisible je regardais la scène qui se déroulais devant moi, je m'étais mis sur le coté en attendant juste le bon moment pour agir. Gabriel repoussa Lucifer avant que celui-ci ne tue Kali. Il fit partir tout le monde même Cendrillon, toujours invisible j'avais prudemment quand Lucifer et Gabriel étaient en plein discutions, j'allais lui porté le coup de grâce mais il me démasqua et me dit en me rendant visible :

Tu crois que tu peux me piégé une 2ème fois de la même manière

Alors il prit mon épée, mais elle se transforma à nouveau en petit poignard et j'eu juste le temps de me retourné, prendre Gabriel, qui fut très surpris, par l'épaule et de nous transporté ailleurs. On réapparut quelque part dans un désert, alors Gabriel toujours un peu sous le choc me dit :

T'es vraiment dingue et puis on est ou là

Moi : Ne me remercie pas de t'avoir sauvé, on est dans le désert du Sahara je crois

Gabriel : Tu crois ? On ferrait bien de retrouvé les Winchesters, ils ont besoin de nous


	3. Chapter 3

Moi : eh dis moi qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par piégé une 2ème fois

Gabriel : tu n'en sais rien, tu ne te souviens pas de la bataille

Moi : De quelle bataille tu me parle Gabriel, je n'y comprends rien

Il allait me dire quelque chose, mais mon portable se mit à sonné, il me regarda assez étonné, je le regardai à mon tour et lui dit :

Ben quoi faux bien suivre la modernité le monde change

Gabriel : Je vois je ferrais bien de me mettre à la page

Moi : Bon t'es près faut les rejoindre

Je lui dis en regardant le nom s'affichant sur l'écran, il me regard avec méfiance et me dit :

Tu sais ou ils se trouvent

Moi : Quand Cendrillon m'appelle je peux toujours la rejoindre n' importe où

Gabriel : Cendrillon ? Ben ce n'est pas gagné

Moi : ouais bon approche-toi

Gabriel : tu ne peux pas te passé de moi on dirait

Il s'approcha, je lui pris le bras et on se téléporta, on arriva juste à coté de l'Impala de Dean ou il se trouvait avec Sam et Cendrillon. Quand ils nous virent arrivé de nulle part Sam et Dean reculèrent d'un pas étant surpris de nous voir, je lâchais Gabriel et m'avançais vers Cendrillon et lui dit :

Bon maintenant que madame est contente on peut s'en aller, car t'es pas la seul dont je dois m'occupé

Cendrillon : Non, ils ont besoin de nous…

Moi : Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne crois pas que t'ai compris, ton vœux c'était de sauvé Gabriel maintenant que c'était on s'en va

Cendrillon : On ne peut pas s'en aller de toute manière autant les aidés

Moi : qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par on ne peut pas s'en aller ?

Cendrillon : je crois que c'est clair non ? On doit rester ici pendant au moins 1 mois

Moi : Attend tu rigole j'espère, passe moi ce foutus livre

Cendrillon : qui te dis que je l'ais

Je la regardais et claquais trois fois des doigts, le livre apparu dans mes mains, je feuilletais pendant 2 à 3 minutes et tombais sur le paragraphe que je cherchais, je le refermais et le fit disparaitre. J'étais en colère parce que je venais de lire, je lui dis :

Moi : tu te rends compte de se qu'on vient de faire, tu sais très bien ce qui va se passé, tu sais que je peux être hors jeu à causse de tes conneries, mais t'a de la chance qu'il me reste un mois de repêchage pour mon examen et encore, même si j'ai fait pire c'est une raison piège

Gabriel : j'ai un peu de mal à comprend ce qui se passe, mais quand tu veux tu nous explique

Dean : ah mon avis tu ferras bien de lui expliqué j'ai un mal de tête rien que dit pensé

Gabriel : alors là oui c'est clair je suis perdue

Cendrillon : tu lui dis ou je m'en charge

Moi : Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi, c'était ton idée à toi de te débrouillé

Alors Cendrillon qui était assez mal alaise de tout dire à Gabriel, lui expliqua pourquoi on était là, apparemment le temps qu'on à passé ensemble moi et Gabriel dans le désert Cendrillon à du tout raconté à Sam et Dean car ils ont un peu forcé, à la fin du récit de Cendrillon, Gabriel était assez muet comme une carpe, il n'avait encore rien dit et même pas une remarque sur le moment je pensait qu'il nous fessait un petit choc émotionnel, mais non c'était quand il ouvrit la bouche pour dire :

Eh ben je savais que tu avais disparue comme rien mais je ne pensais pas que la théorie des univers parallèle était véridique

Moi : Attend là c'est moi qui suis confuse, t'es pas entrains de me dire que j'appartiens à ce monde

Cendrillon : je voudrais répondre quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire

Dean : Dis rien ça vaut mieux sa t'empêchera d'être ridicule crois moi

Gabriel : ben oui, tu viens de se monde en général quand une fée meurt elle disparait pour apparaître dans une autre dimension

Dean : Attend si je comprends bien t'es vraiment fée

Moi : ben non pas vraiment j'avoue avoir un problème d'identité, tu vois bien mes ailles non

Sam : Mais alors c'est quoi ce look

Moi : Ben quoi qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec mon look

Gabriel : il montre un coté de toi assez sombre que j'apprécie beaucoup d'ailleurs

Cendrillon : Si ça ce n'est pas de la drague

Sam : je ne crois pas que se soit vraiment le moment pour ça, Gabriel si tu compte nous aidé c'est quoi ton plan

Gabriel : Bon se qui est claire c'est que vous pouvez faire pour, mais la cage d'où il a été retiré est toujours là donc cous pouvez l'y replacé, mais en utilisant les anneaux des chevaliers apocalyptique ce que même Lucifer ne sais pas

Dean : c'est un plan, mais on a que 2 anneau celui de la guerre et de famine, il nous en reste plus que 2

Moi : Ah oui, je vois t'a appris tout seul à compté c'est bien

Il me jeta un regard de fer, mais ne me répondit pas, il dit plutôt :

Reste Pestilence et Mort, le problème c'est comment on les trouve ?

Sam : Faudra vérifier tous les cas de mort mystérieuse ou ceux des gens qui ont attrapé la peste

Gabriel : Sa va prendre un certains temps, doit certainement y avoir un autre moyen

Après cette petite discutions, Sam et Dean décidèrent de retourné chez Bobby, Gabriel repris la cassette qu'il avait donné à Dean. Mais il fallut me convaincre pour que je rentre dans cette voiture, après 15 minutes je rentrais enfin demandant, mais un peu effrayé car je n'aime pas les voitures vu quelle expérience j'en avais. Et même Gabriel y monta ce qui me rassura un peu, cependant tout le long du voyage fut extrèment clame et personne n'échange un mot et même Cendrillon qui d'habitude était très bavarde et pourtant là rien. Je me demandais pourtant si mes autres protèges se trouvait bien et heureusement ou malheureusement je ne sais pas trop lequel choisir quand une marraine la fée vient à disparaitre ou est dans l'incapacité d'exécuté ces fonctions une autre vient la remplacé au pied levé. Mais bon c'est un peu désétablissant pour nos fioles à qui ont est déjà apparue et pour les autres ça ne changea pas grand chose sauf qu'ils ont moins d'opportunité qu'avant. Arrivé à la maison de Bobby après plus de 3 heures de route, je sortis de la voiture plus vite que je n'y suis rentré, car mes ailles avaient besoin de volé et moi de prendre l'air, j'entrais dans la maison de Bobby et c'étais une vraie porcherie quand on s'y trouve on voit bien à quel point la maison est sale. Sam fit la présentation et Bobby fut un peu surpris devoir que les fées existait, un peu dubitatif au début, il me cru quand je me transformai en luciole sur la demande de Cendrillon qui se présenta :

Je m'appelle Sarah Wallin, mais certain m'appelle Cendrillon

Moi : je suis marraine la fée

Dean : ça on s'en doute, mais ce qu'on veut savoir c'est ton nom

Moi : je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas révéler mon nom à un humain a part à mes fioles

Cendrillon : ben ça tombe bien je le suis, donc tu peux certainement me le dire

Moi : pas devant les autres, tu devrais le savoir vu que t'as lu le règlement d'une traite

Gabriel : Hope arrête à quoi tu joue

Perplexe je me retournai ver lui et lui dit :

Comment tu m'as appelé ?

Dean : il a dit Hope, c'est ton nom non ?

Moi : Non justement ce n'est pas mon nom

Gabriel : Hope c'est ton nom et crois tu ne peux pas être humaine avant d'être fée tu nais fée

Moi : Arrête de m'aaa…..

J'eu un grand mal de tête et quelque visions d'une autre vie, d'une autre personne qui me ressemblait énormément mais je sais que ce n'était pas moi. J'avais entendu parler de rumeur concernant ce genre de vision que tu reçois si quelqu'un connaît ton nom et le révèle à d'autre en ta présence, car tu es connecté à une autre personne qui est de ton sang. En générale c'est à se moment là que tu sais que tu es vraiment une fée. Il existait une minorité de fée qui n'était pas humain, mais celle-ci se fessait discrète et vivait dans les forets, elle préférait être au contact de la nature.

C'est aussi là que tu sais que si on t'a proposé d'être fée, ce n'était pas seulement tu as eu une bonne vie exemplaire, mais parce que c'est ton destin. Mais je n'étais pas préparé à voir sa, et personne ne l'est d'ailleurs, et ni a l'accepté et même maintenant j'ai encore du mal à l'accepté. Car se bref moment de vision n'est rien comparé à la douleur du mensonge que tu ressens, alors après ça j'ai décidé de partir sous les yeux inquiète de tout le monde. Je ne sais pas sur le moment ou j'étais, mais ce fut après quelques heures de solitude que je sus ou j'étais, au somment de l'Himalaya, je n'avais pas froid au contraire, j'avais une température normale, je restai la tranquillement quand tout à coup j'entendis :

C'est beau n'est-ce pas

Je me retournais et vit Gabriel, je lui dis lorsqu'il se mit à coté de moi

Je ne savais pas que tu étais romantique

Gabriel : mais je le suis toujours c'est l'une de mes meilleurs qualité

Moi : et moi qui croyait que c'était ton sens de l'humour

Gabriel : j'avoue que ça aussi je suis un mettre dans cette art

Moi : qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Gabriel : j'essaie de comprendre ce qui t'arrive Hope

Moi : Arrête faut que je te le dise combien de fois ce n'est pas mon nom

Gabriel : comme tu veux, mais tu n'es pas Hope, que vient tu faire ici ?

Moi : Je ne sais pas vraiment dans mon monde e me suis toujours sentit attirer par cet endroit, car ma mère humaine s'appelais ainsi et m'en parlais souvent

Gabriel : ta mère humaine tu dis, alors qu'elle est ton nom ?

Moi : Destiny, oui mais je crois comprendre pourquoi elle m'en parlait souvent, même si à l'époque tout le monde croyait que le monde était plat

Gabriel : euh je peux savoir de quelle époque tu me parles là ?

Moi : l'époque de l'antiquité, et oui j'ai vécu des choses depuis

Gabriel : ah ben ceci explique cela, mais question longévité je te bas

Je le regardais pendant quelque minute et ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi mon look était le sujet de discutions favoris et me dit qu'il fallait que j'en trouve un autre et vite, car mon jean déchiré et délavé, mon gilet en jeans, mon t-shirts avec ou il y a une tête de morts déçu, et des gants troué en cuir, s'est claire que sa fait pas trop fée mais comme je l'ai dit je ne respecte pas trop le règlement et je dois avoué que je suis assez rebelle, surtout depuis que j'ai passé presque 2 millénaire en enfer, je sais, personne ne peut enduré une tell souffrance et je sais ce que ressent Dean, mais je n'ai jamais torturé personne, mais l'enfer je connais. Mais vu les horreur que j'ai faite et commise sa vaut la peine, oui mon passé n'est pas tout rose. Bon on ne va pas trop s'attarder sur mon sort, je dis à Gabriel :

- Et si on rentrait je commence à avoir un peu froid

Gabriel : et moi qui croyait que les fées n'avaient pas froid aux yeux

Je lui souris et on retourna ensemble chez Bobby, à notre arrivé ils essaient de trouver le meilleur moyen d'avoir illico presto l'avantage sur Lucifer en cherchant tous les décès lié de près ou de loin à Pestilence et Mort.

On se mit directement au travail pour les aider à avancer plus vite, après plus de 10h non stop, Cendrillon là première s'endormit au bout 7h et bien qu'avant ça elle commençait déjà à voir la fatigue dans son visage et dans ses gestes. On se mit à 4 pour qu'elle ait se couché surtout que ça fessait 2 jour qu'elle n'avait pas dormit et le décale horaire, était assez dur à supporté. Et 3 heures après Gabriel qui commençait un peu à s'ennuyer se fit un peu remarqué en me disant :

- Tu n'as pas un peu faim

Moi : Gabi, je suis une fée je ne mange pas en mission

Gabriel : ça se voit on dirait un bâtonnet de glace

Moi : je ne fais pas attention à mon poids et ça ne m'intéresse pas

Gabriel : tu ne veux pas qu'on se repose un peu au moins

Moi : une fée ne mange, ni ne boit ou encore ne dort en mission

- Eh ben si toutes les fées sont comme toi ça ne doit pas être la fête tous les jours

Je levais ma tête Dean qui tenait une bière à la main était assit à une table avec Sam à sa gauche, apparemment, on parlait un peu fort, et je lui dis :

- Je cite le règlement, tu crois bien que si je l'aurais écris cette partie la elle n'y serait pas

Gabriel : Ah oui et ça t'arrive souvent de suivre le règlement car vu t'a tenue, je n'ai pas l'impression

Moi : j'avoue que je ne l'ai pas toujours suivit et puis si je l'avais suivit à la lettre Pompéi serai toujours une ville et l'Atlantide toujours un contient

Sam : c'est une blague, tu as détruit Pompéi

Dean : euh c'est ou ça encore

Gabriel : c'est en Italie Dumbo,

Moi : et puis je suis là encore que je me demande pourquoi

Gabriel : Pour sauvé l'homme de ta vie tient

Dean : je ne crois pas que homme serai le mot juste dans ton cas, mais je crois qu'elle préférait avoir un vrai homme dans sa vie

Gabriel : je suis peut-être pas un homme mais moi je pourrais l'amené au 7ème ciel

Sam : Je ne crois pas que ce soit une manière de parler d'une femme surtout si cette dernière est dans la pièce

Bobby : Sam à raison, Dean ou sont tes manières, je comprends pour l'ange à sang chaud, mais toi j'avoue aussi que tu ne m'étonne pas

Je me suis levé bien avant que Bobby ne parle et là j'étais près de Sam et je leur dit :

- Merci, même si je sais me défendre, aucun de vous 2 ne me plaît de toute manière, les rebelles et beau garçons comme vous ne m'intéresse pas, je préfère les gentils garçons tels que Sam

Gabriel : Gentil, fais moi rire ce type à du sang de démon en lui

Moi : ça ne fait pas de lui quelqu'un de mauvais, ce n'est pas ce qui est en toi qui fait de toi ce que tu es, mais toi qui décide à devenir ce que tu es et je sais de quoi je parle

Et je partis car j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, je dois avouer que j'étais plutôt flatté qu'ils soient tous les 2 intéressé par moi, mais leur façon de faire était très limite, j'étais assis sur les marche de la porte d'entré à réfléchir, à comment on allait pour voir sortir de là et comment j'avais bien put me faire embarqué dans cette aventure enfin si on peut parler d'une aventure. Et surtout que le fais de parler de moi me mettais pour un raison que je ne connaissais pas dans tout ces état, qui n'était pas mon genre, je savais portant me contrôlé surtout depuis Pompéi, j'étais encore dans mes pensé quand Sam s'assit à coté de moi, ce qu'il dit me sortit de ma rêverie :

- Tu ne fais pas attention à eux, enfin je parle surtout pour Dean, Gabriel c'est un mystère à lui tout seul

Moi : t'en fais pas sa m'a pas du tout vexé, au contraire je trouve ça assez flatteur, surtout que dans mon monde Gabriel n'est pas aussi charmeur et marrant

Sam : ah je vois, mais dis moi pourquoi tu m'a dis si je te reconnaissais ou pas, on s'est déjà rencontré auparavant ?

Moi : Ben en fait c'était juste pour que tu me laissé enlevé ma veste et que tu sois confus désolé

Sam : ah oui je vois et comment tu as su que j'étais confus

Moi : j'ai aussi le don d'empathie en tant que fée marraine, tout le truc quoi

Sam : donc t'est entrains de me dire que je suis l'un de tes fioles

J'allais lui répondre, mais mon portable se mis à sonné, j'étais un peu étonné car les seules personnes qui avait mon numéro étaient mes fioles, et des amis j'en avais très peut voir pas du tout, je regardais le numéro qui apparaissait à l'écran.


	4. Chapter 4

Mais tout ce qu'il y avait de marqué c'était inconnu, je décidais donc de répondre :

Allô, c'est qui ?

Fée, c'est Gabriel tu… me … ou tu….

Moi : Ah Gabriel, je t'entends très mal, ben en fait je suis avec Cendrillon chez elle

Gabriel : ah bon, et la… quoi

Moi : je l'a surveille, elle fait des pâtes à modelés avec ses frères et sœurs

Gabriel : Ah et vous êtes surement …de….du thé

Moi : Ah oui c'est exactement sa

Gabriel : tu…de ma gueule, je suis …elle …ne voit pas

Moi : ah ben, je n'oserai pas tu me connais

Gabriel : Assez pou… tu… pas …ou tu …être

Moi : Ecoute, je suis assez occupé oh attention je passe dans un tunnel crech….

Gabriel : T'interet à…. Fesses, dans trois jours… gare à toi ou je…. chercher

Et je raccrochais sur son nez, inutile de vous dire dans quel état de panique j'étais et Sam qui était juste à côté de moi qui ne comprenais pas se qui se passait, je me levait sans répondre à son regard d'incompréhension, et retournais à l'intérieur, arrivant dans le salon je dis à tout le monde qui se trouvait là :

Désolé, mais moi et Cendrillon on va pas pouvoir resté

Bobby : Ah bon mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Moi : c'est trop compliqué pour tous vous raconté, mais dès que Cendrillon se réveille on doit partir illico

Gabriel/Tricker : Mais je croyais que tu allais nous aidé pour l'apocalypse et tout

Sam : c'est à cause du coup de fil que t'a reçu, apparemment de Gabriel

Gabriel : attend tu me trompe avec un autre ? J'aurais du m'en douté

Moi : ce n'est pas vraiment le moment Gabriel, et puis on doit s'en allé

Dean : t'a l'air assez effrayé si tu nous raconte un peu se qui se passe

Moi : ok, mon supérieure Gabriel dans mon monde sait ou je suis donc faut que je rentre sinon sa va barder pour moi

Bobby : il n'a pas l'air commode

Moi : tu crois, c'est le messager de Dieu un des archanges les plus puissant et moi je suis une fée de rien du tout.

Gabriel : T'a l'air d'avoir peur de lui, et pourtant t'a voulu affronté Lucifer

Moi : écoute bien ce que j'ai à dire comparer à lui Lucifer est un ange, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de finir à la petite cuillère

Dean : tu compte faire quoi t'en aller alors qu'on a une bataille à faire

Moi : Désolé de le dire mais c'est votre bataille pas la mienne

Sam : bon il n'y a rien que le puisse ou faire qui puisse te convaincre de resté

Dean : Laisse Sam, tu vois bien qu'elle est effrayé, je ne crois pas qu'elle comprenne notre combat et notre quotidien

Gabriel : écoute moi, je sais que tu a peur, mais je suis là pour te protégé s'il le faut

Moi : fait moi rire, t'a allait te faire tué par Lucifer, si je ne t'aurais pas sauvé

Qu'est-ce qui te fait réellement peur affronté Gabriel ou de redevenir humaine

On se retournait tous et on vit Cendrillon, je ne sus pas trop quoi répondre, et je ne voulais pas trop en rajouté déjà que je ressentais que ça lui brisait le cœur de partir et en même temps on n'avait pas trop le choix, il fallait qu'on parte et vite. Je ne lui répondis pas, je m'avançais vers elle et lui dit :

Peut importe ce qui me fait peur ou pas, tu dois rentrer chez toi, t'a vie est là bas

Cendrillon : Non je n'ai pas envie de rentré, je suis bien ici et y rien pour moi là bas, alors lâche moi

Moi : T'es vraiment une pourrit gâté, si j'avais le choix, je te laisserai ici…

Cendrillon : Mais vas-y laisse moi, y a rien qui t'en empêche

Ne me laissant pas le temps de lui répondre, qu'elle s'enfuit, je voulu la rattrapé, mais Dean se mit entraver de mon chemin et me dit :

Je crois que tu en a déjà assez fait

Moi : mais je ne vais quand même pas la laissé comme ça

Sam : je vais voir si elle va bien

Et Sam partit rejoindre, je me tournais vers Dean qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être content et Gabriel qui avait l'air déçu, comme je sentais que je n'étais plus vraiment la bienvenue, je décidais de m'aller, mais je ne partit pas dans notre monde non, je décidais aller sur le sommet de l'Himalaya pour réfléchir un peu à comment je vais me sortir de là et surtout comment je vais convaincre Cendrillon de retourné chez nous, j'avais bien conscience que ça allait pas être une partie de gagné. J'étais la depuis plus d'une heure, quand j'eu un mauvais pressentiment, j'allais m'en aller, mais il était déjà trop tard, j'étais projeté contre la roche, la dernière chose dont je me rappelais c'était une ombre qui s'avançais vers moi et puis plus rien le trou noir.

Quand je me réveillait après je ne sais plus combien temps plus tard, dans un endroit assez sombre, voir humide, j'étais couché par terre et je décidais donc de me levé pour savoir ou je me trouvais, essaie de me téléporté mais je n'y arrivais pas, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, c'est quand je m'avançai vers la vitre que je la touchais et qui s'illuminais que je compris que j'étais dans un piège anti-fée, je ne pas trop le temps de me posé des questions que j'entendis :

Alors bien dormi belle au bois dormant

Je ne dis rien au début car je voulais voir qui était mon interlocuteur, il fessait assez noir et le peu de lumière qu'il y avait n'arrangeait pas les choses, la personne s'avança dans la lumière et c'était Lucifer qui ajouta :

C'est intéressant à quel point, tout personne deviens meut quand il est subitement en cage

Moi : c'est clair t'es un expert en enfermement

Lucifer : Si tu me disais ce que tu fais ici fée

Moi : je dirais que je suis là pour te botté le cul

Lucifer : Bon, je ne suis pas aussi patient que les autres moi, alors crache le morceau

Moi : c'est ça le problème avec les méchants vous n'avez jamais de patience

Il ne me répondit, tout ce qu'il fit c'est de fermé sont point, et la je sentis qu'à l'intérieure de moi tout brulait et je m'accroupis et du sang sorti de ma bouche, et il continua ainsi en me disant :

Ton insolence te perdra, alors si tu me dis ce que je veux savoir je te laisse partir tranquillement

Moi : tu me tueras quand même si je te le dis ça va changer quoi

Je lui répondis assez difficilement et il me dit :

De toute façon tu ne mets pas très utile dont tu as raison, mais avant il y a une chose que je veux savoir

Me dit-il en relâchant la pression, et je lui toujours aussi difficilement toujours par terre :

Vas-y je t'écoute j'ai plus que ça de toute façon


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer : je veux savoir où est ma fille

Moi : hein t'a une fille ? D'après les révélations t'a un garçon

Lucifer : c'est ça avec les humains ils entendent et écrivent toujours se qu'ils veulent, alors tu va me dire ou elle se trouve ?

Moi : ben je ne sais pas t'a assez en enfer

Lucifer : ne te manque pas de moi, j'ai toute l'éternité pour m'occuper de toi une fois que j'aurais le corps de Sam

Moi : et tu crois qu'il te dira oui, tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités

Il ne dit rien, il referma à nouveau son poing et je retombai par terre crachant du sang, pendant plus de 2 min et cette fois je tombais dans les pommes, je me réveillais après quelque temps, toujours dans cette prison, je ne savais plus combien de temps, je me trouvais enfermé dans cette cage, mais je savais une chose c'est qu'il fallait que je sorte d'ici et vite.

Comment j'allais faire ce n'est pas toujours facile (enfin ça ne l'a jamais été) de sortir d'une prison comme ça, en plus je ressentais que cendrillon m'appelle, elle a besoin de moi. En étant enferme, je ne voyais pas la notion du temps, car il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, pour que je sache si dehors, il fessait jour ou nuit.

Toujours épuiser et à bout de souffle par ce que m'avait fait subir Lucifer, je décidai de me reposer un peu vu qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que je sorte et j'avais l'impression bizarre qu'il n'allait pas en rester là. Je m'accroupie sur le coin du mur qui donne sur la vue de la vitre et pose ma tête contre mes bras croisé, je ne sus que m'endormir après une demi-heure.

Je me réveillai presque immédiatement, mais cette fois si je n'étais pas dans ma prison, j'étais à nouveau au sommet de l'Himalaya. Pendant 1 seconde je pensais que j'avais enfin su me libérer de la prison, pendant 1 seconde j'aie crue que j'étais libre et que j'étais retourné dans mon monde. Mais ce qui me ramena à la réalité ce fut d'attendre :

Il était temps que tu réapparaisses

Je me retournais et constatait qu'il s'agissait de Gabriel, il avait l'air inquiet et en même temps soulagé de me voir. En le regardant je compris vite alors je lui dis :

Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon rêve

Gabriel : ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on te cherche, on croyait que tu étais retourné dans ton monde !

Moi : Non, je n'y serai jamais retournée sans Cendrillon, mais comment c'est possible que tu sois dans mon rêve

Gabriel : Je suis un ange tu as oublié

Moi : Crois-moi, c'est un truc qu'on n'oublie pas si facilement, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que quand on est dans la bulle, il y a très peu de chance pour qu'un ange puisse entrer dans nos rêve à moins d'être celui qui à crée la bulle.

Gabriel : Tu oublies que tu n'es plus dans ton monde et que dans le mien tout est possible.

Moi : Je ne te crois pas, quelque soit le monde ou je me trouve les règles sont presque faite pareille, alors arrête de jouer avec mon esprit Lucifer je ne suis pas si bête que ça.

Gabriel : Tu crois réellement que je suis mon frère totalement immature et sans oublié pourri gâter

Je l'observais pendant quelques minutes, en me disant que Lucifer lui-même n'aurais pas jamais utilisé se genre d'adjectif pour se décrire. Je décidais donc de lui dire :

Gabriel, faut que tu protège Cendrillon, elle est sa fille, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il l'approche

Gabriel : Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il a totalement tort à ce sujet là

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Gabriel : Ce n'est pas elle sa fille, c'est toi !

J'étais sous le choc de cette révélation, , je lui dis un peu perturbé :

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme histoire ? je ne suis pas sa fille, je sais qui était mon père, c'était un marin pêcheur.

Il s'avança vers moi, me pris dans ses bras, car j'avais les larmes aux yeux, et état prise de crise de paniques, il me dit :

Tu sais ta mère était une fée, la plus puissante d'ailleurs, elle a eu une relation avec Lucifer, elle voulait croire qu'il était bon, qu'il ne ferrait de mal à personne. Mais elle a vu de quoi il était capable et ça lui a totalement brisé le cœur. Car elle avait compris qu'il était incapable d'aimé un autre être que lui. Elle s'est sacrifiée en aidant Michael en l'enfermant dans sa cage.

Je m'éloignais de lui, je ne voulais pas le regarder, je n'y croyais pas, je ne voulais pas y croire. Mais continua en disant :

Destiny, ta mère n'a pas choisi ton nom par hasard, elle a du se rappelé de son ancienne vie, sinon pourquoi elle t'aurait parlé de cette endroit. Tu es à moitié fée et à moitié ange, tu es spéciale, essaye de te souvenir de ça.

Eh bien que de rebondissement dans cette affaire

On se retourna tous les 2, moi toujours sous le choc de cette révélation, Gabriel se mis devant moi, pour me protéger et Lucifer lui dit :

Je vois que tu sais y faire avec les femmes, je savais très bien que tu avais le béguin pour Hope, et voilà que tu en as aussi pour ma fille, qui est ta nièce en un sens. Tu devrais peut-être aller voir un psy une fois que toute cette affaire sera finie

Gabriel : Tu sais la mégalomanie ça se soigne aussi, je peux te passer le numéro de mon psy

Moi : Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de faire des blagues, tu pourrais prendre tout ça aux sérieux

Lucifer : écoute ta nièce, elle sait ce qu'elle dit, bon maintenant si tu pouvais me la passer gentiment et en douceur peut-être que je serai clément avec toi Gabriel

Gabriel : Tu devras me passé sur le corps

Moi : Non, Gabriel pas de sacrifice s'il te plaît, il y en déjà assez eu comme ça pour l'instant

Lucifer : Toujours de bon conseil, comme sa mère d'ailleurs. Alors Gabriel, tu as le choix

Gabriel va répondre, mais je dis avant lui :

Gabriel, je vais y aller, je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon

Gabriel : Ne fais pas ça, tu risques de mettre en danger tout le monde.

Moi : Je sais ce que je risque, mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs pour me protéger, c'est pour ça que moi et Cendrillon on est venue à la base pour te sauver. Protège-la-elle, elle en a besoin

Gabriel : Arrête de faire ta victime, tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop là ?

Moi : Ma victime ! Euh écoute Gabriel on est dans une situation extrêmes, j'aimerais bien que tu ne sois pas si énervant tu veux bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'un mort sur la conscience. Alors arrête de faire ton oncle et ton amoureux transit en même ça éviterai de compliqué les choses

Lucifer : Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour ça, je commence vraiment à perdre patience

Moi : Oui, ben c'est bon j'arrive, y rien qui presse, tu pourras encore mettre le monde à feu et à cent demain

Gabriel : T'es entrains d'énervé Lucifer là, faut d'être que tu vois ou sont tes priorités

Moi : Tu fais quoi, t'es de son côté !

Gabriel : Non, mais ça va pas. Bon Vas-y faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid

Lucifer : ça suffit vous deux, on dirait 2 enfants. Est-ce que peut revenir à nos priorités

Gabriel : 2 min, je lui dis au revoir

Il me prit dans ses bras, pendant 1 min, je lui dis dans l'oreille dit à Sam de ne pas dire oui à Lucifer, sinon je lui botte les fesses. Avant qu'il s'en aille, je dis à Lucifer :

Promet-moi que tu ne lui feras pas de mal, si je viens avec toi ?

Lucifer : Je te le promets

Je me réveillais à ce moment-là toujours dans la bulle, j'attendis quelques minutes avant qu'une femme ne m'ouvre, je la reconnu c'était Meg, le démon le plus fidèle aux idées de Lucifer et son bras droit. En m'ouvrant elle me dit :

Eh bien princesse, on a enfin rejoint le côté obscur de la force

Je la regardais et lui dit :

J'ai hâte de commencé mon apprentissage, qui je dois tuer en premier, toi ?

Meg : Non, elle !

Deux hommes arrivèrent avec une personne qui se débattait, en approchant je la reconnu, c'était Cendrillon quand, elle me vit et elle dit :

Destiny aide moi, je t'en prie

Meg : Oh crois-moi, elle va t'aider à en finir

Moi : Non, je ne vais rien lui faire…

Meg : Tu n'as pas le choix, soit tu l'as ou je vous tue toute les deux

Moi : Et risqué d'être frappé par la colère de Lucifer, tu ne prendrais pas ce risque ?

Meg : Tu crois que c'est du bluffe, tu ne me connais pas ?

Moi : Ben Vas-y tue-moi, je ne vois pas ce qui t'en empêche

Cendrillon : Tu joues à quoi là arrête, je n'ai pas envie de mourir en tout cas pas aujourd'hui !

Moi : Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, elle nous aurait déjà tué depuis très longtemps si ce n'était pas le cas. Je suis trop important pour elle

Meg : Tu as totalement raison, mais ton amie en revanche on peut très bien en finir avec elle tout de suite, si tu ne le fais pas je m'en charge tout de suite

Cendrillon : Non, non je t'en prie, je suis tout aussi importante qu'elle, je suis médium

Meg : Vraiment ? Je pense que tu as certainement dû voir ça

Sans en dire plus, elle prit un couteau et poignarda Cendrillon, sous mon regard impuissant, je criais son nom, je les fis tout envoyé contre le mur, et m'avança vers Cendrillon et lui dit :

Je t'en prie, reste avec moi.

Avec une voix très faible, elle me dit :

Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je sais où je vais retourner….

Moi : ne parle pas, ça va t'épuisé, je suis désolé de ce qui t'arrive

Cendrillon : t'inquiète ça été une aventure, j'ai vue des trucs que jamais je n'avais vue. Tu es une fée remarquable

J'étais en larmes, et ne savait pas trop quoi dire, je l'a regardais mourir, je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça, mais je n'avais pas le pouvoir de la faire revivre et au bout de quelques seconde son corps disparue. J'étais en colère comme je ne l'avais jamais été avant, je me levais en direction d'un des 3 démons qui se trouvait le plus proche de moi, je soulevais comme rien de la main gauche et sans un mot avec ma main de droit, je l'a plaçais sur son front et un halo de lumière blanche sortit de ses yeux ainsi que de tout son être le fit explosé.

Je ne contrôlais plus rien, je me retournais vers Meg qui était plus proche de moi, elle avait l'air à la fois effrayé et existé de ce qui vient de se passé, mais quand elle vit que je me dirigeais vers elle voulut sortir du corps, qu'elle possédait. Bien qu'une partie de fumé réussi à s'échappé du corps, toujours avec ma main droit, je fermais ma main et la fumé retourna dans son corps. Elle retomba par terre, elle était très surprise de ce que j'avais fait, je m'avançais vers elle, elle recula contre le mur et elle se dit que c'était la fin.

C'est le moment que choisit Lucifer pour apparaitre devant elle et me dire :

Ça suffit, mon enfant tu as besoin de garder tes forces pour plus tard !

Je ne faisais pas attention à lui, j'avançais toujours aussi dangereusement, il agit en me faisant faire un vol plané à l'autre bout de la pièce, je cognais ma tête contre le mur et je perdis conscience. Quand je me réveillai après ça, là encore j'avais perdu la notion du temps, je pris quelques minutes car j'avais un mal de tête très douloureux, lorsque je fus moins sonné, je réalisais que j'étais dans une chambre assez en piteux état.

C'était en pire que les motels miteux où Sam et Dean s'arrêtaient pour dormir, tous étaient placé n'importante comment et il y avait de la poussière un peu partout. J'essayais de me lever, mais le coup à la tête que j'avais me décida à me rassoir, le temps que je reprenne mes esprits. Après quelque seconde, je décidais de me lever encore une fois, cette fois-ci tout allait bien, je me dirigeais vers la porte, quand dehors j'entendis la voix de Sam et Dean qui appelais comme ci ils voulaient absolument se faire remarquer.

Je continuais vers la porte, je l'ouvris, vit les démons les ramené chez Lucifer. Je vis leur regard remplit d'abord d'incompréhension puis ensuite très en colère, j'entrains juste derrière les démons qui les gardais, Lucifer leur dit :

Désolé, il fait un peu froid ici. La plupart des gens croient que je suis fait de feu. C'est en fait tout le contraire

Dean : J'alerterai les médias

Je ne voulais rien dire de plus, car j'avais un mauvais pré-sentiment que toute cette histoire allait finir mal, Lucifer ne fit pas attention à la remarque de Dean et continua pour dire :

Aidé moi à comprendre quelque chose. Je veux dire, piétiné ma porte d'entrée… ce n'est pas un peu suicidaire, vous ne croyiez pas ?

Sam : Nous ne sommes pas là pour se battre

Lucifer : Ah non ? Eh bien pourquoi alors ?

Sam : Je veux te dire « oui »

Lucifer : Excuse-moi ?

Je m'avançais pour dire :

Sam, quoi que vous ayez prévue de faire ça ne va pas marcher alors s'il te plaît ne fait pas ça

Sam, Dean et Lucifer ainsi que les gardent se tournèrent vers moi, Lucifer me dit :

Ne te mêle pas ça, ton heure n'est pas encore arrivé

A peine eu t'il le temps de terminé sa phrase que Sam tua les gardent avec son esprit et ceux-ci tombèrent comme des mouches sur le sol. Lucifer pas très surpris par son action lui dit :

Remplit de ovomaltine, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam : tu m'as bien entendu. Oui

Moi : Sam ne déconne pas avec ça, tu ne vas pas réussir à le contrôlé…

Lucifer : J'ai dit ne t'en mêle pas

Encore une fois je fis un vol plané contre le mur et tomba totalement inconsciente, lorsque je repris conscience avec quelque difficulté, Sam essayait soit disant de se battre contre Lucifer qui était apparemment à l'intérieure de lui, pour rentrer dans la cage. Mais il se retourna vers Dean et lui dit :

Je me moquais de toi. Sammy est partit depuis longtemps (se tournant vers la cage) Chdr bvtmon tabges babalon

La cage se referma Sam/Lucifer s'avança vers les bagues, les pris en main se tourna à nouveau vers Dean et lui dit :

Je te l'ai dit… ça devais toujours se passé à Détroit (me regardant) Toi, ne joue pas les idiotes en t'alliant à eux, tu sais très bien comment ça va finir pour toi.

Moi : Je préférais terminer comme ça plutôt que de t'aidé

Sam/Lucifer : Très bien qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il s'avança vers moi et sans prévenir il me pris dans ses bras. Mais ce n'était une embrassa, mais il m'arracha les ailles, j'hurlais de douleur sous le regard incrédule de Dean, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Sam/Lucifer me laissa tombé par terre, s'en alla, me laissa mariné dans mon sang entrains de hurlé et pleuré de douleur. Dean s'avança vers moi, mais je lui dis :

Ne m'approche pas, ça pourrais t'être fatale. Le sang de fée est nuisible pour un humain. Vas plutôt trouver une solution pour ça s'il y en a une

Il me regarda assez perplexe, ne sachant pas trop quoi décider, alors je lui dis :

Va-t'en tout ira très bien pour moi, je te rejoindrai plus tard

Il s'en alla avec les larmes dans les yeux, je restais la pendant quelque minutes, avant de sentir que mon dos, ce cicatrisait tout seul. Je me levais avec quelques difficulté, je me dirigeais vers la porte et tout en titubant je sortir de cette appartement, et essaya de voir Dean, je le marchais avec difficulté au hasard dans la rue. C'est alors que quelqu'un me dit :

Besoin d'un coup de main ?


	6. Chapter 6

Je me retournais et vit Gabriel, avec un petit sourire sur le visage, je m'avançais vers lui en lui disant avec quelque difficulté :

Où est-ce que tu étais ?

Gabriel : J'étais un peu retenue par moi-même et on a eu une bonne discussion

Moi : Tu racontes quoi là comme connerie ?

Gabriel : J'ai parlé à Gabriel de ton monde et bien qu'il ne soit pas si séduisant que moi, je dois avouer qu'il a l'air très impressionnant

Moi : Et il t'a dit quoi ? Qu'il allait régler mon compte une fois que toute cette histoire sera terminée ?

Gabriel : Mais où est passé ton sens de l'humour et ton sens du réparti à tout épreuve

Moi : Oui, ben on n'a pas le temps pour ça, il faut les sauvé

Gabriel : Tu comptes aller là-bas avec le peu de pouvoir que tu as. Tout ce que tu vas leur faire c'est leur chatouillé le ventre

Moi : Ah non, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! T'es vraiment un lunatique toi.

Gabriel : Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, je vais m'en chargé.

Moi : Et tu crois que je vais rester ici sans rien faire

Gabriel : Je ne vais pas te laissé te sacrifié comme ta mère sans bougé le petit pousse

Moi : écoute, je n'ai pas le temps de gérer ton sentiment de culpabilité. Alors si tu sais où doit se passé la dernière bataille, emmène-moi là-bas

Gabriel : Comme tu veux, mais tout ce que tu verras là-bas, c'est Dean entrains de voir son frère se faire botté le derrière par Michael

Moi : C'est rien au moins, il ne sera pas seul dans cette épreuve.

Gabriel ne dit rien de plus, il s'approcha de moi. Me tient le bras et en une seconde on se retrouva dans un cimetière. On était entourée de tombe, mais il n'y avait personne en vue, il faisait jour et on aurait dit qu'il était déjà midi. Je me retournais vers lui, je vais lui dire quelque chose quand j'entendis une musique et un moteur de voiture au loin, alors je décidais de courir dans cette direction. Gabriel m'appelait mais en vain je ne l'écoutais pas, j'arrivais et vit que Sam/Lucifer ainsi que Adam/Michael étaient de dos et parlaient apparemment avec Dean, mais tout à coup quelqu'un me pris le bras et une autre dit :

Hey fesse-de-cul

Je vis qu'il s'agissait de Castiel, ce qui fit se retourné vers nous Sam/Lucifer et Adam/Michael à qui il envoya un coquetel que je me doutais qu'il s'agissait d'un mélange d'huile spéciale car celui explosa et Castiel dit à Dean :

Voilà tu as t'es 5 min, mais il va revenir très en colère

Sam/Lucifer : Castiel est-ce que tu viens juste Molotov mon frère

Castiel : euh non

Sam/Lucifer : Personne ne s'en prend à Michael a part moi

Il claqua des doigts, Castiel explosa en morceau, je reçu du sang partout, je remarquai que c'était Bobby qui m'avait tenue le bras seulement quand celui tomba par terre raide mort tué aussi par Sam/Lucifer. Il me vit juste après ça et me dit :

Je vois que tu n'as pas retenue la leçon, une fois que j'en aurais terminé avec lui je m'occuperai de toi et crois on y passera l'éternité s'il le faut

Comme la dernière fois il ferma son poing et je retombais par terre à cracher du sang, tandis que je le regardais impuissant entrains de fracassé Dean. La scène qui se déroula devant se passait avec tant de rapidité, au moment où Sam/Lucifer allait donnée le dernier coup à Dean, une chose mystérieuse se passa, on aurait dit que l'Impala venait en aide à Dean, comme elle était vivante.

Comme elle voulait aider, les personnes avec qu'elle avait côtoyée toute sa vie, qu'elle considérait comme sa propre famille. Elle attira le regard de Sam sur quelque chose que je ne voyais pas et en une seconde Sam redevint lui-même, il prit les bagues que des chevaliers les lança par terre, dit la formule, la cage s'ouvrit à nouveau et il eut un gros trou sur le sol qui aspirait tout ce qui s'y trouvait autour.

Adam/Michael réapparut à ce moment-là, lui disant qu'il fallait que tout ce passe ici, Gabriel essaie tant bien que mal de le raisonné de lui dire d'oublié toute cette histoire que c'était fini pour de bon. Mais rien n'y fait, Michael décida d'avancé pour empêcher Sam de sauté, Gabriel voulait l'empêche en lui tenant le bras mais son frère était déjà partit et tous les 3 tombèrent dans le trou qui se referma sous nos yeux.

Je m'écroulais par terre crachant du sang, une larme se mis à coulé sur mon visage. Je ne sais plus combien de temps, j'étais occupé a craché du sang, mais une paire de chaussure se placèrent devant moi. Avec difficulté je levais ma tête et vis qu'il s'agissait de Castiel, il point du doigt sur mon front, je fut guerris automatiquement. Je sentis mes ailes, à nouveau derrière mon dos, je le regardais confus et lui :

- Comment ça se fait que tu puisse me guerrir

Castiel : Tu as reçu une 2 ème chance ainsi que d'être une fée a part entière

Ensuite il se diriga vers Bobby pour le réanimé, je suis un peu sous le choc par tous, j'ai tellement de question à lui poser, ainsi que Dean, je les suit sans dire un mot de plus, je préfére monté dans la voiture de Bobby. Car si Castiel est redevenu un Ange ça ne signifie qu'une chose s'est qu'il va surement diriger le Paradis alors je lui laisse du temps avec Dean. Sur le chemin du retour dans la voiture de Bobby tout était calme. Une fois qu'on arriva chez Bobby, Dean sortit de sa voiture ainsi que Bobby et moi de l'autre. Dean commença à faire ses adieu à Bobby et en suite vain mon tour, il me pris sur le côté et me dit :

- Tu compte faire quoi maintenant que tu fée accomplit

Moi : Je sais pas trop, aller voir au Paradis pour de nouvelle mission serai trop risqué pour moi vu que c'est pas mon monde et je crois qu'il y le choas là haut

Dean : Destiny désolé pour Gabriel, Castiel m'a dit pour Sarah

Moi : Désolé pour Sam. J'ai pas vraiment put la sauver. Je me dit qu'on aurai pu chasez ensemble

Dean : Très tentant, mais j'ai fais une promesse à Sam d'avoir une vie normale avec Lisa et Ben

Moi : Wow je pensais pas que j'entendrais ça un jour. Au moins c'est pas avec n'importe qui.

Je le pris dans mes bras, ce qui le surprend un peu. J'ai pas pu resisté, j'ai toujours rêve de faire ça. Une fois notre éterinte terminé, je lui dit au revoir et le vis partir dans son impala.

Depuis ce jour, je vis avec Bobby, l'aide avec la chasse, heureusement qu'une fois que t'es une fée accomplit les ailes devienne invisible. Sinon ça aurai possé quelque problèmes avec les autres chasseur que j'ai rencontré. C'est ce que ma vie est devenue depuis 6 mois maintenant.


End file.
